You've Got Hate Mail
You've Got Hate Mail is the 28th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs and Daffy go to a cake store. Bugs buys a whole carrot cake to share with Lola, Patricia and Walter, to which Daffy says that carrot cake is too "cliche" for rabbits. When Bugs decides to get a lemon merengue pie instead, Daffy asks the employee for a sample, only for the cashier to say that they don't give samples. Daffy gets angry and explains that he won't ruin it if he tries a piece, whereas he is hypocritically shoving his hand in Bugs pie. Bugs then “decides” to get the carrot carrot cake after all, since Daffy ruined his pie. Later, Daffy goes over to Tina's apartment for their date. He tries to talk to her, but he keeps being shushed until she tells him what’s going on: Tina is writing a rude and horrible e-mail to her boss. Daffy is shocked and asks her why she's going to send it, but Tina remarks that she won’t send it, and deletes the email. She explains that it's a way to release her anger, without any consequences. Meanwhile, Bugs is eating cake with Lola, Patricia and Walter. While eating, Patricia says that Lola has an imaginary friend named Piper, creeping out Bugs. Bugs complements the family’s family photo that they take annually. Lola suggests that Bugs should be in their family photo this year. After repetitive pleading from anthem, he reluctantly accepts. When he returns home, he finds Daffy making a hate-filled e-mail, like the one Tina made. After working on it for several hours, he finishes the email...but to Daffy's horror, he accidentally sends the e-mail, instead of deleting it! He had sent it to everybody he knew except for Porky. A scuffle with Daffy revolving around the e-mail he sent ends up accidentally chipping Bugs' tooth, since he did not want Bugs to see the e-mail. Dr. Weisberg tells Bugs that it will take a week to have the tooth fixed while also mentioning to him on what Daffy said about him in the e-mail he got. Lola is horrified to discover his horrid tooth, and lies, saying that they canceled the family photo, so he can't be in it. He then says he'll be in it, but not before she runs away, trying to beat him to the photo. He then borrows cowboy clothes from Yosemite Sam, as the family photo is a western theme. It turns out that Yosemite liked Daffy's e-mail because it "held a mirror up to his soul", and has changed from a hillbilly to a civilized friendly man. Daffy eventually learns that Tina never checked her e-mail due to her manager doubling her shift and her phone dying as well as forgetting the charger. On the promise that he will send him an email on his feelings of him like he had everyone else Daffy enlists Porky Pig to sneak into Tina's house and delete the e-mail before she gets home. Daffy's idea of sneaking isn't very subtle as he throws Porky through Tina's window so he could unlock the door. At the Rude Ranch, Lola tells her parents that they should hold the picture somewhere else as she doesn't want Bugs' appearance to ruin the family tradition, she explains to them that Bugs won't be coming as he fell down a well. However shortly after Bugs shows up in his car and Lola commandeers the horse drawn carriage that her parents are in, and tries to escape. When Tina comes home to find Daffy and Porky in her apartment, Daffy hastily tries to explain that he had Porky come over with him to make her dinner, since Porky is a caterer. Tina notices a pile of broken glass next to the window but Daffy insists that she is just tired because because of her long day at work. Daffy tries to buy himself more time to crack her password by convincing Tina to take a bath and relax. He coaxes her into telling him her mother's maiden name, which is her computer password. Moments later he gets into her email and is about to delete the email when he notices a suspicious email from someone named Michael. He opens it and begins snooping through the message coming to the conclusion that Tina is in love with someone else. Talking aloud to himself alerts Tina to what he is really doing and she barges out of the bathroom. Tina then reminds Daffy that Michael is her brother who Daffy had met before (And apparently forgot). She then kicks him off her computer, opens Daffy's email and begins reading it aloud. Daffy sits beside her terrified of what she might do to him, as she reads his message specified to her. It states “I know I’ve said a lot of things about a lot of terrible people, but I’ve saved the terrible-est for my girlfriend, Tina. I’ve known many deranged people in my life, but never encountered the kind of profound mental instability that she possesses. Tina Russo is a psychopath. She may have everyone else fooled, but I know the truth. Why else would the most kindest, beautiful, and intelligent woman in the world go out with someone like me?” She then turns over to a cowering Daffy who is covering his eyes and expecting a beat-down from Tina, and tells him that she loves him, Daffy is shocked and asks her if she isn't going to kill him, to which she says, "Eh, call me crazy." She then inquires about the catering that Porky was supposedly there for, and they turn into the kitchen to see Porky posing as a very unconvincing roasted pig, complete with an apple stuck in his mouth. Bugs catches up to them as Walter discovers that his tooth is chipped. Bugs bails from his car (which now unpiloted crashes into a tree and explodes into a huge fireball) and fights with Lola over control of the horses carrying the wagon; in the altercation the horses break free and the wagon flies off a cliff and crashes, and the next scene shows all four in the family photo, all with broken teeth and everyone is smiling except for Lola, apparently the only one who didn't enjoy herself, scowling. Later that night, Daffy accidentally deletes the hate-mail to Porky that he'd promised to send, and since he hasn't sent an apology letter to anyone, Granny arrives at the house and punches Daffy in the gut for his original email earlier that day. Bugs assures Daffy that "Time heals all wounds", just as Daffy had said earlier when explaining how people will react to his nasty messages. In the final scene, Yosemite Sam is hosting a book club at his home. Surrounded by annoying patrons, he finally snaps, leaving the room and coming back as his old nasty cowboy self. Before promptly kicking everyone out and tossing the books at them for good measure. Cast Gossamer, Mac and Tosh, Pete Puma, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Elmer Fudd, Marvin the Martian,Tina's Sister, and Granny appear in this episode, but have no lines. Quotes *'Bugs: '''Good, because I have to be at my girlfriend's family photo later today. '''Dr. Weisburg: '''Are you kidding? A tooth that size of yours? It's a monster! It'll take a week at least. *'Patricia: I am so happy that Lola found you. 'Bugs: '''No matter where I hide she always does. *'Patricia: Lola, what was the name of your imaginary friend? Lola: (talking to her imaginary friend beside her) Well, if you're gonna be like that, I'm not going to invite you to dinner anymore. *''(After Bugs drops Lola off to her apartment)'' Lola: Please, I promise, I will never, ever ask you another favor. Bugs: (annoyed) Fine. Lola: Yay. Oh, quick favor. Can you drive Piper home? She lives really close. (Talking to her imaginary friend) Piper, you good back there or you wanna sit up front? She's good back there. *'Lola:' Huh? Oh, no. Hmm, no. Heh. No, we cancelled the photo. We cancelled it. Um, this stuff was all here when I got here, just lying out when I got here. Must be Daffy's. (Bugs is still not impressed about what she's trying to say) Bugs: You cancelled the photo? Lola: You know, I just start thinking. Family photo are dumb. You don't... You don't need to know who's in your family, right? You know already for your whole life. You know who your family is. *'Bugs:' I'm gonna be in that photo. Lola: (angrily) Oh, no, you're not. You don't even know where we're taking it and you'll never find us. (He calls her dad) Lola: '''Who are you calling? '''Bugs: (Talking to her dad over the phone) Walter! Bugs. (She gasps) So looking forward to the family photo. Where are we taking it again? (winks at her) Lola: (gasps) Oh,no, you're not. Bugs: (continues talking over phone) Oh, that's right. The dude ranch. See you there, partner. Walter: (laughs over phone) Ah, partner. (Hangs up) Lola: You are not gonna be in that photo! (Takes the cowboy outfits and tries to run away from him) Bugs: (yelling at her) Oh, I'm gonna be in that photo! And not only am I gonna be in it. I'm gonna be smiling so big, all you'll see is this broken, gnarled, jacked-up tooth! *'Tina:' What are you doing? Daffy: Who's Michael? Tina: What? Daffy: Do not play dumb with me. I read the email from Michael. Tina: Michael's my brother. You met him? Daffy: Oh, right. (Tina sits beside him and looks at her laptop) Tina: What's this? Daffy: Don't look at that! Tina: Is this the e-mail you were talking about? Daffy: I can't look! Tina: Man, this is long. Foghorn, Speedy. Woah, you really laid into those gophers. Oh, here we go. (reading e-mail) I know I've said a lot of terrible things about a lot of terrible people. But, I've saved the terribleist for my girlfriend, Tina. (Daffy cringes) Tina: (continues reading the e-mail) I have known many deranged people in my life, but I've never encountered the kind of profound mental instability that she possesses. Tina Russo is a psychopath. Daffy: It's worse than I thought! Tina: (continues reading e-mail) She may have everyone fooled, but I know the truth. Why else would the kindest, (Tina starts to smile) most beautiful, generous, and intelligent woman in the world, go out with someone like me? (Tina turns to Daffy, smiling, while he cowers in fear) Tina: I love you. Daffy: What? You're not gonna kill me? Tina: Ehh, call me "crazy." Daffy: Actually, I called you a psychopath. *'Daffy: '(opens the door and sees granny) Oh hey Grandma (Granny who was angered the email punches Daffy in the the gut and walks away.) Trivia *This is Annie Mumolo's first episode of voicing Tina Russo. *This episode's title is a parody of the 1998 film You've Got Mail. Coincidentally, Warner Bros., the company behind the Looney Tunes cartoons, distributed that film. *Lola is revealed to have an imaginary friend in this episode, Piper, whom she still has with her. *This episode makes a reference to season one. Tina has a picture of her, Daffy, Bugs, and Lola. Bugs was a purple-grayish color and Lola had her purple and yellow dress. Also in the family photo Bugs is in his Season 1 design. *This is the first episode produced for season 2. *Tina also has a picture of Daffy wearing a military dress uniform. This is likely a reference to the upcoming episode Semper Lie, in which Daffy joins the marines. *This is the first season two episode that does not include a Merrie Melody. *Daffy sends the email to Elmer Fudd, who hasn't interacted with any Looney Tunes character in the series. **Elmer is also shown wearing his classic hunting outfit (for the only time in the series) when receiving Daffy's email. *This is the first time Yosemite Sam is seen without his beard or mask in any form of Looney Tunes media. He has only seen without his beard in Baby Looney Tunes. *This is Pepe Le Pew's first appearance in an actual episode, since "Members Only." However, this was only a silent cameo. *When Porky is trying to help Daffy Crack Tina's laptop, Mother's Maiden name, Place of Birth, Pet's name and sometimes Favorite Color are all very common options for "Security Questions" which are usually put in place to prevent people from changing the email or password of an online account. "So someone would need the answer to a Security question to be able to change a password". Goofs *At the dude ranch for the family portrait, while everybody was dressed in western wear, you can see that Lola is the only Bunny who is barefooted while her parents and Bugs are wearing shoes. *In the family photo taken at the Dude Ranch, Bugs is strangely in his Season one design. *Daffy says he sent his email to everyone he knows but Lola, Patricia and Walter never get it. **However it is possible that Lola did get the email, but didn't see it. Gallery Lol.png Angry lola.png|Lola sulking about Bugs calling her dad. Shocked lola.png Lola with Bugs.png Topika.png Lola.png 581619 462196313803810 1281050534 n.jpg Lola & Bugs.png Lola's Mom & Dad.png|Walter and Patricia, enjoying some carrot cake. Tina & Daffy.png|Daffy nosily watching Tina write an e-mail, much to her annoyance. IMG_0444.PNG Tina's apartment interior.jpg In trouble.png|Lola and Bugs screaming in terror, right before they crash. Tumblr mbp1xgZnZl1qhansmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbp1xgZnZl1qhansmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mbp1xgZnZl1qhansmo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mbp1xgZnZl1qhansmo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mbp1xgZnZl1qhansmo5 1280.jpg Tumblr mbp1xgZnZl1qhansmo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mbt47mTB0N1qhansmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mbwsvzmS3u1qhansmo1 r1 1280.jpg 632901.jpg image-651D_5075EDC5.jpg image-EF4D_5074C625.jpg The_Looney_Tunes_Show_S02E02.jpg The-Looney-Tunes-Show-2011-Season-2-Episode-2-You-ve-Got-Hate-Mail.jpg Tumblr n46fbev3XY1qhansmo8 1280.jpg Tumblr n46fbev3XY1qhansmo9 1280.jpg Guy gives Tina a copy.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea